Game On!
by FayTheLioness
Summary: Marauder Era. James and Lily are at war with each other. A pranking war. It is the Marauders VS the Thyras. Who will win? How will it end?
1. So It Begins

**Game On!  
Chapter 1  
So It Begins  
**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It's Lily Evans and James Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. The Marauders and Thyras are two groups in Hogwarts that terrorise the castle, pranking everything that move and sometimes each other. Lily and James, the leaders of their gang, are sworn enemies. This led to the never ending war between the Marauders and Thyras.

As Lily boarded the train on 1st of September, she saw her friends and partners in crime; Amanda, Luna and Miriam. How she had became friends with them she didn't know, they weren't at all like her. Amanda had beautiful, long, wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. She was a nice person that, until she met rest of the gang, didn't do anything wrong like breaking the rules. Miriam on the other hand broke almost every rule in the book, but she never got caught. Her ability to see, or more like feel the future saved her many times. She was tough, had short, black hair and her eyes had a lavender colour. Luna was a light minded girl that took everything easy. She had thick, long, blond hair. Her eyes were a shocking blue, sparkling with mystery. One thing that they had in common was that all of them were thin and beautiful.

They had met in the compartment on their way to Hogwarts. Almost all the way there they didn't say a word to each other, but as the train ride ended and they exited the compartment and train, they had to sit in the same boat that was supposed to take them to the castle. Still, they didn't speak with one another. But as they were sorted in to houses they couldn't ignore each other any longer. Lily, Amanda, Luna and Miriam were all sorted in to Gryffindor, so they had to share a dorm together.

After a few weeks of school it became clear that they had more in common than looks; they all disliked the Marauders. This brought them together and soon they were best friends.

Thyra means Goddess of war and justice, so they became the Thyras. Lily Evans was the leader and known as Circe which means seductive Goddess. She was named this because of her ability to seduce almost every boy, in particular James Potter. But even though James loved Lily with all his heart he wouldn't tolerate to lose the Marauders' position as leaders of Hogwarts, so a war broke out.

Amanda Amour was innocent and beautiful, therefore she was called Aphrodite after the love and beauty Goddess. She had never been in love but she loved everyone in another special way. Even though she hadn't been in love, she knew everything there was to know. She could bring people together in a way no other could.

Luna Lumina was a person that could never stop surprising you. She was Hogwarts' big mystery. She was named Artemia after the moon Goddess. She is an Hemiptera-Puma, which is a half cougar - half human. Every full moon she becomes a black cougar, something that shouldn't even be possible. She had had many run ins with Remus Lupin and they could never agree to anything. Luna was an open-minded girl but not when it came to Remus.

Miriam McLane could see and feel what would happen next, something that had saved her from many detentions. She is called Mimir after the prophecy Goddess because of her special eyes which had a lavender colour because of her ability. She was the tough one, and since she loved to break rules she used to run in to Sirius Black almost every time.

This story begins in the Marauders and Thyras sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" James shouted to the four girls.

Lily strode to James. "I can ask you the same question, Potter." She answered smartly back.

Sirius came forward. "Evans, this is none of your business." He snapped at her.

Miriam put her hands on her hips. "And what we do is none of ours." She shot back, glaring.

Remus, as the responsible prefect he is, tried to calm everyone down. "Let us all calm down, there is no need to be hostile." He reasoned.

"There is every need to be." Luna said in her mystery voice, not looking at anyone but of in to space.

Remus couldn't stand Luna because she was so free, she didn't have any restrictions or order, she did what she felt and said what she felt. "Why!?" He almost shouted, something that was weird considering Remus never yelled.

"Because it isn't possible." She replied, now looking at him.

The Marauders and Thyras all went silent. Amanda broke it by saying, "It is possible for us, but you can never face the fact that we, the Thyras, are superior to you." She said it with so much love as she could muster at the moment.

"You're not superior to us!" James yelled.

"Yeah!" Sirius concurred.

"Right!" Remus agreed.

The boys looked at Peter, but he seemed too out of it. "Peter?" James demanded, but Peter didn't respond. He just stood there staring at Amanda, his crush on her obvious.

"Forget about it, Prongs. He's out." Sirius said. "Anyway, this is our territory, so get lost." He said to the girls.

"We're not going anywhere." Lily stated and crossed her arms. "You get lost."

James and Sirius sighed. "This is our castle, you don't have the right to claim it as your's. It's the law." Sirius informed them.

"But as all the pranksters before us said; 'There is no law when it comes to pranking. You can prank who you want and when you want, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone to the degree were they can't heal or is seriously damaged for life.' I don't see us breaking any law." Miriam stated with a smirk.

"But, the law also says that there can't be two pranksters or pranking groups in the same area." Sirius shot back, a smirk on his face too.

"Yes, but that law only stands when it's in small areas, but in this case there's a big castle." Miriam informed him, her smirk growing wider. "And," She continued. "All pranksters have encouraged other pranksters to play with one another."

James grinned. "So, you declare a prank war against us?" He asked.

Lily didn't like the look on his face, but she wouldn't back down from a challenge. "Yes, we accept the challenge." She answered bravely.

"Fine." James shouted.

"Fine." Lily yelled.

They turned their backs to one another and rushed away, their friends following.

* * *

The Thyras marched to the Room of Doom; their headquarters. It was a big room full of books and practice areas. The left side was reserved for studying and held many books that you couldn't find in the library. Desks and a potions laboratory were placed here along with many brewed potions in bottles. The right side was for practicing. There was a long dueling platform that took most of the space, but there was also dolls that you could practice spells on. All in all, the Room of Doom was where the Thyras planned their pranks.

After pushing a brick in to the wall, they walked through it and in to their headquarters.

"What are we gonna do about the freaking Marauders?" Miriam asked, her feelings about them clear.

"We prank them before they prank us." Lily answered.

"But what should we do?" Amanda asked, her pretty face frowning slightly.

"We could feed them to the monster in the chamber of secrets." Luna suggested.

"No, the chamber of secrets is just a myth." Lily said as she tapped her chin thinking of what to do. "We have never had any problems planning a prank before."

"Well, we've never had a prank war before." Amanda reasoned. "But I don't like wars, it so much better to just love." She informed.

"Love? Where the hell do you come from?" Miriam asked, disgusted of the idea of loving the Marauders instead of fighting them.

"Not now, Mimir." Lily ordered.

"Who made you the leader, Circe?" Miriam asked sharply.

"The sorting hat, of course." Luna said. The girls looked at her with weird looks on their faces.

"What?" Miriam asked.

"Don't you remember what the sorting hat said when Lily got sorted?" Luna asked, looking at Miriam who shook her head. "It said she had a lot of potential. That she was smart and would lead people to victory." Luna finished.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I think we should start by humiliating the Marauders in public. Maybe dress them in ladies clothes." Luna thought out loud.

"That's perfect, Artemia!" Lily shouted excitedly.

"They hate the Slytherins. We could dress them in green and silver." Amanda added.

"In women's underwear." Miriam said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "And use a breast increasing charm on them."

They looked at each other. "Mimir, get working on that breast charm. Artemia, find underwear. Aphrodite, find locations and do what is necessary to lure them in there." Lily ordered. "As for myself, I'll start the process by fooling James." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

The Great Hall was completely full, not one student was missing.

"Report." Lily said as they were about to execute their plan.

"The charm works perfectly. Once they have the bras and trousers on they'll grow breasts." Miriam informed them with a grin.

"The underwear will appear when James opens the package and it will change colour from red and gold to green and silver after a minute." Luna reported.

"I chose the Great Hall since they always eat her, so it will be easy." Amanda said. Even though she was against wars, she couldn't help but smile at their idea.

"Get in possessions." Lily said, and they did so.

An owl came hooting in to the Great Hall and headed towards James Potter.

James saw the owl and looked towards the end of the table where the Thyras sat. They were huddled together, whispering. He knew immediately what was going on. "Sirius, Remus, Peter, play along." He said. Before opening the box he said a quick and silent, "Econtra." As he opened the box they were dressed in underwear. Not the Marauders but the Thyras.

"AAHHH!" Could be heard from the end of the Gryffindor table. Lily, Miriam and Amanda were screaming at what they were wearing, while Luna only looked down and said, "Interesting."

"What happened?" Lily screamed to her companions.

"I don't know." Amanda replied, trying to cover herself.

"I know. It's the damn Marauders." Miriam yelled.

"Nice body." Sirius shouted to Miriam.

"Go and fuck yourself, Black." She snapped back at him.

"Care to join me?" He laughed. Miriam didn't answer, only glared.

"Evans, just give up already." James shouted to the girl.

"Never." Lily determinedly answered.

"Suit yourself." He chuckled. _Nice body_ he thought for himself as he returned to the food.

Lily was fuming and could only try to cover herself. Artemia was whistling to a tune of 'My Boobs Are Okay.' "What the hell, Artemia?" She exclaimed, irritated.

"What?" Luna asked.

"What is it you're whistling?" She demanded. As Lily got a better look of Luna she frowned. "Why aren't you in just your underwear?" She asked.

"Oh. I decided I didn't want to be in only my underwear." She replied casually, like this happened every day.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miriam asked, outraged.

"You were too busy arguing. I thought it would be rude to interrupt your discussion by telling you I wanted to get dressed." Luna replied.

"What about us?" Amanda asked. "Maybe we wanted clothes."

"Oh. Well here you go." Luna said, waving her wand.

In just a second the Thyras were dressed. Cries of 'Oh no' and 'Damn' could be heard around the hall.

The Thyras stormed out of the Great Hall, except one. As they were about halfway out, Miriam spun around. She walked back and grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her out with her.

"A plan, Prongs?" Sirius asked his friend.

"The best." James answered with a smirk.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!  
So what did you think?

I haven't read any fics like this one, and I thought it would be fun to write. Please tell me what you thought.

This is only the beginning so the pranks aren't as good yet, but just wait and they'll get better.

-FayTheLioness-


	2. A Prank In The Process

**Game On!  
Chapter 2  
A Prank In The Process  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why J. K. Rowling own Harry Potter when it should be me.

* * *

James was sitting in his favourite chair in the Room of Requirement, thinking of the best way to prank the Thyras.

"Well?" Sirius asked, getting impatient.

James bent down and whispered the plan to each of them. He didn't trust anyone but the Marauders and, after all, the walls had ears. After a well heatedly twenty minutes James was done. "So what do you think?" He asked them.

"It's brilliant, Prongs." Remus praised him.

"Prongs, my old friend, you've done it again." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Eh, yeah, what they said." Peter said dumbly.

"Okay. Padfoot, you take Miriam. Moony, Luna's all your's and Peter you handle Amanda." James ordered. "As for myself, I'll take Ms. Lily Evans." He said, grinning.

"Do I have to take Luna?" Remus asked James. "Can't I have Amanda?" He pleaded.

"No, Moony. You have to take Luna. It all fits this way." James informed him. Remus didn't argue.

"But what are we going to do in the mean time. We can't let them know the real plan." Sirius said, running his hand through his hair.

"We'll prank them." Remus answered for James.

"Yeah." James agreed. "They won't know what hit them." He grinned.

* * *

In the mean time, the Thyras were back at their headquarters trying to come up with another plan. Miriam was taking her anger out on a practice doll, Luna was sitting by a desk reading a book, Amanda was trying to make a love potion and Lily was sitting in her comfortable leader chair pondering over their failed plan. 

"What went wrong?" She asked herself, tapping her chin.

"It was a stupid plan from the beginning." Miriam shouted angrily, firing a stunner at the doll.

"It was a good plan, but we executed it wrong." Luna said.

"What was wrong with it?" Amanda asked, frowning.

"James could see it coming." Luna answered. "We have to be more careful next time." She advised.

Everyone went silent after Luna was done talking. Lily, Miriam and Amanda were all frowning.

"That's what we did wrong!" Lily exclaimed. "We need to find out their plan and trick them somehow."

"Oh, that's easy." Luna said, looking up at the ceiling.

Miriam sighed. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I already know." Luna answered.

"WHAT!?" Lily, Miriam and Amanda shouted.

"Yeah, I overheard them when I took a trip to the bathroom." Luna explained, shrugging like it was obvious.

"Okay." Lily said slowly. "So, what's their plan?" She asked her.

Luna told them everything and acted like it was just everyday business, while the others gasped at the Marauders arrogance.

* * *

The library was dark and it was very few people there. Candles were lit and Madame Pince glared as always at the few students sitting by the desks. In a quite empty area in the library Lily was reading a book on cougars.

James saw her sitting there all alone and thought it would be a good opportunity to execute plan X. "Hi, Lily." He said as he took a seat.

Lily looked up from her book and frowned. "What do you want, Potter?" She asked, very annoyed of his presence.

"What? Can't a guy just say hello to a beautiful and intelligent girl that he likes very much?" He said, grinning like an idiot.

"No, you can't, you pompous idiot." Lily answered and shut her book closed.

"What? Why?" He asked, pretending to be hurt by her words.

Lily saw that he looked a bit sad from what she had said. "I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean what I said." She said, trying to be a little friendlier towards him.

"Its okay, Lily. I know you didn't mean it." James said, looking at her with big eyes (he thought it would look cute).

Lily smiled at him and blushed ever so faintly.

* * *

Sirius was taking a stroll around the quidditch pitch and saw Miriam flying in the air on her new Volant 500. He had to hand it to her; she was a pretty good flyer. She didn't look too bad either. Sirius grinned to himself. He could have fun with her and at the same time complete their prank plan.

Miriam looked down on the pitch and saw Sirius there, looking at her. She scowled and landed right next to him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Sirius knew she would be a hard one to crack, but he would try, and a Black never failed. "I was just about to take a round with my broom." He replied with a smirk.

Miriam didn't like the way he looked at her. "The pitch is all your's." She said as she headed for the locker room. She wouldn't fly near him or even on the same pitch.

"Come on, Miriam. A round around the school?" He shouted after her, but she wouldn't sink so low to take the challenge. It was just stupid to race him when she would obviously win. "Are you scared?"

Miriam stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, facing him. "I'm not scared!" She said, laughing. "I would have won and humiliated you completely. I can't take away the little pride you have left." She began to walk back to the locker room again.

Sirius didn't like her smartass comment and his anger built up. "McLane!" He shouted to her, trying to get her attention again, which he did. "You're just scared. Afraid of messing up your hair and break a nail?"

Miriam turned red and spun around, giving Sirius a deadly look. "You're on!" She said and mounted her broom.

Sirius smirked and climbed his own broom. He always got his way.

Miriam waited by the hoops for Sirius, and when he was ready they took off. They zoomed through the air and past the Gryffindor tower. In an amazing speed Miriam was in the lead but Sirius had a trick or two in his sleeve. Accelerating, he got ahead of her and looked back with a smirk. Miriam knew he was good flyer but no one was better than her. With a dive to the ground she was inches away from crashing but she drew her broom up just in time. She flew through the passage ways in the big, old castle and finally she reached the other side. With a grin she waited for Sirius. When she saw him she sped off back to the pitch.

Sirius thought he had won but his smile faded when he saw her flying back to the pitch. She couldn't have reached the other side of the castle already? She could win! He pushed his broom as hard as he could and finally he had Miriam in sight. He would not let her win. But Sirius had to admit defeat.

Miriam didn't even give Sirius a glance as she walked to the locker room with a big grin. Something she would never admit to anyone was that she liked the race and that Sirius wasn't that bad. But no one would ever hear her say those words.

* * *

The Thyras were sitting in the common room studying when the Marauders interrupted them.

"Hi, ladies." Remus greeted them with a smile.

They didn't answer but scowled. Lily and Miriam tried their hardest to look annoyed but they failed. Their faces could only manage to look a little bothered, but not angry or annoyed.

"We were just wondering if you would like to take a walk with us?" James asked.

"No thank you, James." Lily answered for the Thyras. As it was said she regretted it; she forgot to call him Potter and insult him.

James smiled; she didn't call him Potter. It was an improvement. "Very well then." The Marauders left the girls to their thinking. But before they were completely out of sight James threw his invisibility cloak over himself and walked over to the Thyras. After a quick charm James went up to his dorm where his partners in crime were waiting.

"So?" Sirius asked excitedly.

James grinned. "It's done." He answered as he lay down on his bed. "The Thyras will experience some uneasiness for a couple of days."

"Think they'll buy it?" Remus asked with a frown. He doubted anyone could be so stupid as to believe _that_, especially when they're in a prank war.

"I know McLane and Lumina will, but I'm not so sure about Evans and Amour." Sirius stated.

"Why McLane and Lumina?" Peter asked, picking his nose.

"Because they've done it." Sirius replied with a dreamy look on his face. He returned to planet Earth and looked at Peter. "For Merlin's sake, Peter. Don't do that." He said disgustedly.

Peter felt ashamed and put his hand in his robes.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to convince the others that they are." James said with an evil smirk on his face. He began to laugh a menacing laugh.

Remus, Sirius and Peter… well maybe not Peter, looked at James with both worry and curiosity in their eyes. "Eh, James?" Sirius asked cautiously.

James topped his insane laugher. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just guessing here, you have an evil plan?" Sirius said.

James nodded eagerly. "Yeah." He said with excitement.

"Okay, now when that's settled." Sirius said slowly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE PLAN?" He shouted, annoyed at his best friends stupidity.

"Oh yeah, the plan." James said sheepishly. "We'll have a party." He said simply.

"And how, if I may ask, is that going to solve our problem?" Remus asked as the smart boy he is.

James grinned. "We get them wasted and trick them in to thinking they're pregnant." His grin grew wider. "And that we're the fathers."

Remus couldn't help but smile; how genius his dumb friend actually could be.

Sirius chuckled, something that turned to out right laughter. "Mastermind Prongs!" He exclaimed.

James looked thoughtful and tapped his chin. "I like the sound of that." He mumbled.

"I bet you do." Remus chuckled.

"Mastermind Wormtail." Peter said, grinning like an idiot.

James, Sirius and Remus gave him weird looks. "Yeah." Sirius said, laughing his head off. No one would ever call him that since he had the intelligence of a leaf.

* * *

Lily didn't know if it was such a good idea to go to this party since they were at war, but she wouldn't let this ridiculous _thing_ ruin her life, so she decided to go to the party and have fun. Maybe she even got a glimpse of what the Marauders were planning.

"We shouldn't go." Luna said, but she didn't actually care if they went or not.

"Artemia." Miriam sighed. "I won't let the stupid, idiotic, senseless, dumb asses of Marauders fuck up a good party." With that said she went in to the bathroom.

Luna looked at Lily for an answer. "What she said." Lily replied, pointing to the bathroom door.

"I think this will do some good, we'll have some fun and not be at war for one night." Amanda said in a cheery voice.

Luna showed signs of exasperation and sighed. Lily and Amanda looked strangely at her. "What?" She asked.

"You never sigh or look frustrated." Lily said, amazed.

Luna shrugged. "Well, what can you do?" She said as she skipped to the door and was in a jolly good mood again.

Lily and Amanda stared at the door Luna just exited. "I'll never understand that girl." Lily shook her head bewildered.

This party was going to go way out of hand, but that the Thyras and Marauders didn't know.

* * *

**AN:**  
Hi!

I finally finished the chapter. What did you think? In the next chapter you'll find out how the Marauders' prank goes.

Thanks to:

LyLMystikeLf,Black Frost Dragon,BrazilianPrincess.

And a thank you to my readers.


End file.
